You Might Just Love The Girl If
by Flygon Master
Summary: You Might Just Love The Girl If... A series of One-Shots, Drabbles, and Mindless Fluff about the girls of Lucky Star! All Pairs included, although it will be pretty heavy on Konata X Kagami if you will note the character selection...
1. Authors Note

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone, I have something new for you guys! I know what you are thinking and I'm sorry, but let me explain? See I don't want to get all burnt out on my Lucky Life rewrites and not have enough passion and drive to write a good season three, which some of you are still waiting patiently for… So I decided to make this to sedate a few new ideas and add a little spice to my writing flow!**

**This is a series of One-Shots involving the girls of Lucky Star! All pairings welcome and if you happen to have pair ideas, story suggestions, or any idea I could use in general let me know; I would love to see this story go a few hundred chapters!**

**The first chapter is a complete surprise even for my awesome beta so sorry if it sucks; also there will be some chapters only a few hundred words long as you will see, but in turn some will be a lot longer it just depends on the idea.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions!**

* * *

_**Flygon-sama~**_


	2. Just For Her Smile

_You Might Just Love the Girl If…_  
**By Flygon-sama~**

* * *

_…You do whatever she asks just to see her smile…_

* * *

"Come on Kagamin~ I know you have nothing better to do!" Konata whined mournfully at her request being turned down so quickly.

"Konata no, I don't want to go to Gamers today." Kagami stated hotly as she crossed her arms in a typical tsundere fashion. "Besides I very well could have other plans!" The older twin was a little upset that Konata thought all her time should be spent entertaining her.

"But you don't so come with me!" Konata whined as she hugged the taller girl around her hips.

Tsukasa and Miyuki just giggled at the sight before them, only increasing Kagami's steadily rising blush. The tsundere hated going to Gamers, it was dirty and full of weirdo's… Even still Kagami couldn't help but feel her resistance waver at the tone her little friend was using.

"That is just rude! Even if I did go, which isn't going to happen, but if I did what would I get out of the trip?" Kagami asked, her embarrassment now slipping into her words and it almost sounded like she was asking Konata to bribe her into going.

"I'll buy you a Yaoi manga." Konata said looking up at the reddening girl with her ridiculously adorable little grin and if it wasn't for the fact that Kagami felt a familiar rage build in her gut at her secret hobby being exploited she would have caved in right there.

"I don't want any of your dirty manga!" Kagami violently protested; now realizing where Konata was currently hugging, making her blush all the more as she tried to rid herself of the clingy little girl.

"I know you like it Kagamin~ so tsundere!" Konata mumbled as she buried her face into Kagami's thigh, in hopes she would stop the girl trying to push her off.

"That isn't true and you know it! And get off me you little brat!" Kagami shouted, bright red tinting her cheeks now that others in the classroom had started to take notice of them.

"Please Kagami; you know you want to hang out with me today!" Konata whined again, knowing she was wearing the taller girl down and she would eventually get what she wanted…

Kagami knew it too…

"Konata so help me…" Kagami said shakily as she clenched her fist in a threatening manner.

Kagami was a little surprised when Konata suddenly let go of her, but her relief was short lived once she caught sight of the older girl's face. Konata had slumped over and was sitting on her knees on the floor; face cover by loose hair so that it was harder to distinguish, but Kagami saw it none the less.

Kagami saw so much disappointment in her face at that moment it was almost unbearable.

"I just wanted to hang out with Kagami today is all…" Konata muttered sadly and something inside of Kagami broke.

"Okay I get it; I'll go with you to Gamers!" Kagami said loudly as she crossed her arms again, wishing Konata wouldn't pull this kind of thing on her; because in 3… 2... 1…

"Yay Kagami rocks! I hope you brought your point's card with you!" Konata beamed back to normal, huge smile on her face as she grabbed the tsundere by the hand and lead her to the door, only giving Miyuki and Tsukasa a quick good-bye beforehand.

"Yeah, yeah I got it you little demon." Kagami said with an exasperated sigh, but felt her heart flutter when Konata turned around and gave her a sincere smile of happiness.

She would do anything that little monster asked… Anything that cute little spunky monster asked as long as she could make her smile…


	3. Personality Change

_You Might Just Love the Girl If…_  
**By Flygon-sama~**

* * *

… _Your personality changes completely when you're in their presence…_

* * *

"Are you free today Miyuki-san?" Konata asked cutely, bringing her face within centimeters of the slightly younger girl's own face; however, Miyuki didn't seem particularly alarmed by this action and just went about answering the smaller girl like usual.

"It turns out I am free for the afternoon, why might I ask? Was there something you wanted all of us to do Izumi-san?" Miyuki replied sweetly adjusting her glasses in a knowing manner.

"Well now that you say that!" Konata said happily as she latched her arm around Kagami's. "There were a few things I wanted to get from Gamerz!" The blunette then started to drag the tsundere forward, while Tsukasa and Miyuki followed obediently.

"Konata I swear if you don't let me go… At least ask if we want to tag along… Are you even listening to me!?" Kagami shouted at her little friend as she tried to weasel her arm away from the blunette's grasp; however, neither action helped at all.

"Would you relax Kagami; I just want to spend some quality time with my friends!" Konata said in a cutesy voice, but was already lamenting her decision on the inside…

After following Konata, and being forced, the three were ditched the second they walked into Gamerz; the blue haired hellion, as Kagami liked to phrase it, said she was going to grab what she needed and then slipped off before Kagami could protest further.

"She is always doing this!" Kagami complained angrily as she glared at a few nearby otaku, successfully getting them scarred enough to move away from her.

Miyuki and Tsukasa decided to bide their time and look at a few of the different games and manga that were displayed, while Kagami opted to stand where Konata had left her and fume. Konata had forgotten why she needed to come to Gamerz in the heat of the moment and now needed a way to distract the others while she made her transaction…

And she found the perfect way to do it…

Konata suddenly emerged from the third aisle of the store and quickly made her way for the cash register, but Kagami was hot on her heels with the intention of scolding her something fierce.

"Why did you even bring us along today if you were going to go off on your own anyway?" Kagami shouted at the smaller girl as she got in line to check out.

"I wasn't thinking?" Konata said in more of a questioning tone then one of statement; she had been expecting this, but still wasn't sure what to really say in this type of situation.

"Whatever…" Kagami sighed as she cooled down, after all this was Konata and there was no way she would ever change. "…so what did you buy?" The tsundere decided to go with a normal conversation starter or at least normal for them.

This is where Konata needed to get rid of the prying tsundere, even if said tsundere wasn't meaning to pry, and if her calculations were correct this would also get rid of Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"I got you a doujin!" Konata cheered as she held up the blatantly graphic Yaoi doujin, making more than a few people turn and look.

"Konata!" Kagami hissed as her whole face exploded into a bright burgundy; the older twin quickly snatched the doujin from the smaller girl and stuffed it into a nearby clearance bin, before storming out of the store with Miyuki and Tsukasa following soon after exactly like Konata had planned.

"I think it's sad when people can't be true to their feelings." Hinata said sadly, before regarding Konata with a smile. "I loved these books; I heard that if you give them to a lover it with strengthen the bond between you." Hinata said mischievously, smiling lightly as Konata blushed this time.

Konata quickly bought the books, a few rather graphic Yuri novels/manga, and made her way outside where she was confronted by an angry beast of darkness.

"I'm pretty sure if I beat you up right here no one would stop me…" Kagami said darkly as she grabbed Konata by the collar of her shirt.

"Let's think rationally Kagamin~" Konata cooed cutely, her previous embarrassment lost in her new found source of mischief.

"Whatever; I just don't know how to deal with you." Kagami sighed angrily, rubbing her template softly to prevent an ever looming headache; Konata was a little disappointed she couldn't milk the situation further, but decided it was best since she didn't want to be late…

"Can we try the new cake buffet just down the street?" Tsukasa asked cheerfully as she pointed to the quaint little brick building just a few blocks down from where they stood.

"Sure we can Tsukasa; I'll even pay for you." Kagami said with a smile as three of the four girls' started to walk that way, only to stop when the smallest member of the group didn't join them.

"Sorry guy I have to be somewhere else right now." Konata apologized as she shuffled her feet in a nervous manner, which was highly unlike her.

"Why? Are you going to meet your lover or something?" Kagami said with a teasing smile; although it faltered when Konata's cheeks developed a bright pink shade.

"No that's not it at all, there is no way right? I have to go, see ya'!" Konata shouted the last part since she had already started to run in the direction of the train station when she said it.

Kagami had quite a few questions for Konata when lunch the next day rolled around…

Konata worried if she had been too obvious with her friends the entire train ride, but once the train pulled into her station she decided it would be better to push those thoughts aside for now. After a brisk walk, Konata soon found herself standing outside her secret girlfriend's house.

Konata knocked on the door timidly and waited for a few minutes before she hear the rustling of locks being undone. As soon as the door opened Konata's face exploded a bright cherry red as she thrust her arms forward and presented her gift.

"I got you these; they're the ones I told you about from before… I hope you like them… But if you don't just tell me; I don't want to bother you with all my weird hobbies and stuff so just say the words and…" Konata's embarrassed and slightly panicked rant was cut off as a pair of soft lips pressed against her own, melting Konata on the inside.

Konata wasn't the type to get tongue tied, or embarrassed, or nervous; Konata didn't swoon over things or hold back on what she thought so people would like her, but this girl… the thought of losing this girl… It was just too much…

"I keep telling you Kona-chan I want to know all about everything you like so don't hold back okay?" Ayano said sweetly as she grabbed the blunette's hand lightly and slowly pulled her inside. "I know what my special girl needs, a nice big cookie how does that sound?" The orange haired girl asked with a smile.

Konata could only nod…

A small hand quickly reached out and grabbed Ayano's sleeve as she turned to go to the kitchen.

"Yes Kona-chan?" Ayano smiled sweetly as she bent a little lower to look Konata eye to eye; Konata stuttered for a moment before asking something very quietly and while Ayano could hear her loud and clear she wanted Konata to be more outgoing in their relationship and made her speak up a little louder.

"Can I have another kiss?" Konata said voice barely louder than a whisper, but it was progress and so Ayano obliged; she never could say no to her cute little otaku especially when she was acting so cute and shy.

Something happened when the two were along with each other; almost like their personalities switched or they each became their opposite, whatever it was the two were a perfect match and nobody could deny it.

The two spent the rest of the day together mostly plotting how they were going to tell Kagami and the others about their secret at lunch tomorrow…

**~End~**

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay it's pretty bad I know, but give me a break I made it today at lunch during one of my class breaks! I want people to ship this pair so bad (But Flygon isn't your favorite pair Konata X Kagami?) Yes it is and then it's Patty X Hiyori, but this is such a good and underused match…**

**Sorry Smusher but a TsuNano will be a lot harder to write then I originally thought…**

**Well guys tell me what you think!**


	4. Just One Look

_You Might Just Love the Girl If…_  
**By Flygon-sama~**

* * *

_…You fall for her just by looking…_

* * *

**~ April 21****st**

Train rides are a great time to think about things; whether that be your love life, family issues, or problems on the job riding the train seems to help clear your mind and make it easy for you to figure things out.

For me I use this train ride to try and understand how I became like this… Okay so that's a lie I know how I became a closet otaku and it still ticks me off.

That blue haired demon…

If she were to find out that she contaminated me with her weirdness; oh lord I don't want to see that, she'd never let me here the end of it! But the fact still remains that I've been polluted and now I can't get enough…

It was hard for me to go and get the newest manga of the series I follow, buy a new series, or even just go to browse since 'she' was always there; however, my luck took a turn for the better when my favorite manga shop opened up a new store in a small town outside of Konata's territory.

It's an hour long train ride each way, but it's worth it if Konata never finds out my secret.

**~ April 26****th**

The first few visits I had to be stealthy, for all I knew Konata had heard about this place and come to check it out, but it seems that isn't the case since I haven't seen her around once as of yet.

No what really has gotten my attention is the new girl that started working here today; she's tall and nicely built from what I can tell, although I try not to stare too much. I just recently found out I'm Bi although I haven't fully accepted this as fact just yet, still that new girl is looking… No new thought topic, but wait did she just wink at me?

**~ April 29****th**

Don't get me wrong I go for my manga and anime, but if I get to see her again… Well that's just a plus!

I've figured out her job is to cosplay different characters from the series they sell here, since she hasn't worn the same thing twice and I'd know since I watch her every day I'm here, which is every day… But I'm not a stalker, it just so happens that I follow a lot of franchises and they all come out on different days, beside I like to come and browse too!

Right now she's cosplaying as Haruhi and unlike Konata she pulls it off quite well; her bright white teeth are always showing a happy grin as she poses for the other customers, her hair is inside a wig so I don't know it's actual color or length (But I'm guessing it's short), and her sexy ass…ets are a little too large to be Haruhi's but my god do they looks so good on her!

No bad Kagami you are not into girl's, no! But I swear every time she catches me looking at her she shakes her hips just for me…

**~ May 1****st**

She keeps giving me that look! Every time a random otaku walks up to her and asks her for her picture, she smiles and give them a cliché pose from the anime or manga, but every time we make eye contact she gets this devilish smile that I find strangely… Alluring…

Almost like she's stripping me with her eyes and when I blush she smiles just a bit wider; she's taken to posing in the most obscene ways every time I see her, but only when I can see her…

Is she hitting on me? Someone like her is hitting on me?

**~ May 4****th**

She has done a cosplay of Haruhi, a bunny maid, Kirche, Mikoto, and so many others, but the one thing all her cosplays have in common is showing off her tight round ass and humongous boobs… Damn I sound like a pervert now, but I can't help it she's just so damn hot!

And the looks she gives me keep me up at night…

She's taken to helping me find what I'm looking for everyday now and I swear she purposely presses her boobs on me!

I shouldn't be acting like this! I'm usually so level headed when I'm with Miyuki, Konata, and Tsukasa, but just the mere sight of this girl makes me want to drool like an idiot, kiss her feet, and ask her to step on me… Shit I am a pervert!

**~ May 6****th**

OH. MY. GOD.

I wanted the new volume of Candy Boy, but they changed the layout of the store so that it was on one of the higher shelves and it seems the customer isn't allowed to climb up and get it. So what do I do? I walk over to my new crush and ask her to help me get it, all while stuttering and blushing like a moron.

That isn't why I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out because she stopped… She climbed up the little ladder and once she was at the top she looked down to see if I was standing under her, which I was, and then she lifted her leg to the side and since she was wearing a mini skirt gave me a nice view of her most personal parts.

My face felt like it exploded into flames as I dumbly stared at the purple silky fabric that were her panties, the same color as my hair no less…

Now her looks are even more teasingly sensual and she's taken to slightly lifting her skirt whenever I'm the only one looking…

**~ May 8****th**

I finally did it! I finally got up the nerve to ask her for a picture to which she replied with a bight cheery smile and one of the sexiest poses I've ever seen! I snapped a picture on my phone, thanked her, and quickly made my way home.

I'm the happiest girl in the world right now!

**~ May 9****th**

I have done terrible things while looking at that picture… It wasn't until later that I noticed it…

The picture I took was of my crush leaning forward, sexy smile on her lips, tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of her mouth; while she pulled her top down to reveal an enormous amount of her ample cleavage… It wasn't until I got home and really studied the picture that I found I could slightly see her nipple…

I haven't gotten any sleep, since all I want to do is look at that picture… God I'm such a perv… Damn you Konata for rubbing off on me!

**~ May 14****th**

I'm almost ashamed to say I have done some many different things while look at that photo and imagining those silky purple panties… But as much as I love that picture it has really screwed me over.

I set it as my phones background and Konata tried to look at it, luckily I got my phone back before she could, but I must have been too rough because she's now intrigued at what I'm so forcefully hiding from her and she won't leave me alone.

She insists I have a secret boyfriend and she keeps following me where ever I go, even hiding in my bushes to try and catch me and my lover together. I haven't gotten to see my would-be lover in a few days now and I don't know how long this picture will suffice…

**~ May 17****th**

HAHA! Konata has to go to the dentist, the cheek little bastered! I finally have my chance to go see the girl who holds my every waking thought!

I practically run all the way to the train station the second we get out of school and once I'm off the train I practically run all the way to the store. I step inside slightly out of breath; I have my hands on my knees and my eyes closed as I try to regain my breath… It's at this point I feel arms wrap around me.

My ears are ringing, but I distinctly hear "I missed you". I look up quickly and there are her bright blue eyes and wickedly sexy grin; she's holding out a shopping basket for me to take and when I do so I find it's full of all the manga's I follow newest volumes.

She leads me to the counter and she rings me up, I briefly wonder when she learned how to use the register, but I shake it off as she hands me my bag and says is a silky soft voice as I leave the store.

"Please come again…"

It isn't until I'm on the train that I read the receipt and I start to get nervous…

_Cashiers Note: Come again my little Kagami-chan_

**~ May 18****th**

I should have known! Her eyes, her voice, her amazingly hot body did seem familiar, but I was too dumbstruck to put it all together!

Stupid club meeting, it held me up for a good two hours after school and after that the teachers needed me for things. My luck didn't improve any once I left the school because all the trains were running late… All I wanted to do was get to that store and see the girl that I love…was that so much to ask?

It's late now probably around nine and I know the store is closed, but I have to try and as I push the door swings in.

"I was afraid you didn't want to see me." That cute perky voice said sweetly as it filled my whole body with warmth.

There stood Patricia Martin in nothing more than her silky purple underwear…

She had come into Konata's class during lunch to return something to the blue haired imp and as she was leaving she made sure to tell us all good-bye, while referring to me as little Kagami-chan; that was what finally triggered it in my brain.

Patty was shielded from the windows, but not from my sights as she beckoned my into the back room; I should have composed myself, but instead I acted like the horny little girl I was and briskly walked towards her, not hearing the door click shut and locked behind me.

**~ May 19****th **

To think my first time would be with a girl and a rather skilled girl at that, despite it being her first time as well. I cannot even put into words how much I've learned about Patty in the past three and a half hours.

Not just what she likes in an intimate way, but thinkgs like her favorite color, her favorite anime, her favorite song… We laughed and told each other stories about our past, some embarrassing some not, we even cried as the other told of their hardships.

We cuddled and made a vocal agreement to make this a permanent thing, Patty even suggested going to America in a few years to get married, but I'm not sure I can think about things that far ahead and luckily Patty was fine with that.

I can't believe I never noticed the love of my life right there this whole time; I pass her in the hallways almost every day and yet it took me not knowing who she was to find out who she really was… And she is the girl of my dreams…

**~ May 30****th**

Not like we were really trying, but for the most part we had been successful in hiding our relationship from the others; that is until she convinced me to go to an anime convention with her…

Konata saw us and instantly knew something was up; damn the little demon I call my best friend, she went on and on about how she knew I was a closet otaku and how come I didn't go with her. But the worst part happened when she noticed our hands interlocked…

"You two are dating!" Konata screamed in delight as she started talking a mile a minute about us and our relationship, oh how she teased us and me in particular.

"So have you two had sex yet?" Konata asked with a devious little grin and I can only imagine how bright my face lit up at that. "You HAVE! Oh my god, Kagami isn't a pure little shrine maiden anymore! You could be in your own hentai game now 'The Shrine Maiden and the American'."

Damn I hate it when she does stuff like this and now people are looking at us! I am so embarrassed, I just want to cry, but before I can yell or do anything for that matter Patty steps in and does something I've never seen anyone do before… She makes Konata blush…

"You're one to talk Kona-chan~ aren't you still a virgin?" Patty teases in that tone she uses with me when we… never mind…

"I well…" Konata stutters and turns a bright red as Patty rests her large breasts on top of Konata's head.

"Oh? So you don't have a right to tease now do you?" Patty says in that same captivating tone as she rubs Konata lightly through her shirt, making the little brat shut up instantly.

Now I'm not going to get jealous of that, why? Because I know Patty is mine, she has claimed me several times now so I'm not worried… In fact the sight before is actually turning me on, who knew Konata could be so helpless and cute…

"I have a great idea! So that poor little Kona-chan isn't left out any more…" Patty trailed off as she rests her head on Konata's shoulder, giving me the look.

I have already denied a threesome between us and Hiyori simply because that girl is a creep and I was obviously going to say no when Patty suggested adding my little sister into the mix, but a threesome with Konata…

I lean down and kiss Patty on the lips, right in front of Konata and since I'm feeling adventurous I even add a little tongue for flair.

"Why not? It might be fun to be on the dominating end for a change…" I trail off as both me and Patty link our arms around Konata's and steer her towards the train station.

Her bright cherry red face tells us that she understands what we are going to do to her and I can't help but feel a small smirk of triumph form on my lips, Patty notices and she leans over to kiss my jaw… Yep best girlfriend ever!

**~ End ~**

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed this little One-Shot! I was requested to write this and then the idea flooded its way into my mind so I simply had to do it! I really like this pairing now, but what do you guys think?**

**Request from: GirlChuckNorris**


	5. Just One Moment

_You Might Just Love the Girl If…_  
**By Flygon-sama~**

* * *

…_In a moment she becomes the most important thing to you…_

* * *

Kagami still wasn't sure how she had ended up being Konata's personal bean bag chair, but it's not like she was particularly unhappy about it…

"Oh Kagamin~!" Konata shouted sing-songily, glomping the younger girl as soon as she stepped out of her classroom.

"What on earth? Oh, it's just you…" Kagami deadpanned as she untensed her muscles and allowed herself to be hugged by the small blue haired demon that she called friend, knowing good and well it was more trouble to try and get her off.

"Aw come on Kagamin~ don't be like that; I came to tell you great news!" The blunette said happily right before she was removed from the older twin's side by the large group of people now crowding into the hallway and blindly started shoving everyone else out of the way.

"Oh? Are you going to finally take studying seriously?" Kagami asked sarcastically as she instinctively grabbed the smaller girl's hand so she could lead her through the crowd; Konata rarely got lost in crowds and almost never in ones of this size due to her days at the CONs, but since Kagami's mind was still on school as well as a few other things all she processed was that Konata was small and needed protection.

Konata wasn't about to point out Kagami's mindless actions, because then she might stop them; so Konata simply allowed her tsundere to pull her through the halls and out the main doors, it was only when they boarded their train that Konata decided to finally speak up.

"Your hands are really warm Kagami." Konata stated simply, but that was all she needed to say to make Kagami look down at their entwined fingers and jump back with a squeak.

"A-anyway what was your big news?" Kagami asked quietly as she tried to hide the blush that was slowly dominating her cheeks.

"Oh yeah; are you ready for this? I just got a super awesome new game all the way from America and you are coming over this afternoon to help me play it!" Konata said excitedly almost literally bouncing in place; she had been waiting on the games arrival for weeks.

Kagami; however, was not as excited as Konata had expected. "You are not going to use me as a translator for all the English words in that game!" Kagami shouted angrily feeling very offended and somewhat used by the idea.

"No!" Konata shouted right back, startling Kagami a little at the look on the tiny girls face before it melted into one of shyness. "I just wanted to share it with you…you are my best friend after all…" Konata said softly before looking away and Kagami could almost swear she saw a hint of pink adorning the blunette's cheeks.

There was no way Kagami could ever deny her now so she complied, but not until after she gave her otaku a short lecture about homework and plans that can't just be broken whenever she wishes it; she did have an image to keep up after all.

The past few weeks had been weird for Kagami now that she thought about it… Besides Konata acting a lot more 'normal' as of late; she didn't spout random anime quotes all the time and her teasing had died down, although one of the biggest changes was her hugs…they were so much more sincere now… Konata seemed to want Kagami around almost every minute of every day.

Not that Kagami really minded it…

"Whoa that's cold." Konata stated absently, wrapping her arms around her torso as a large gust of wind bit through her shirt making her shiver almost violently.

"And why are you not wearing a coat?" Kagami asked in a somewhat unsurprised tone after being pulled from her thoughts for the moment.

"It was my masterful lack of planning!" Konata said happily as if she was telling the younger girl about how she got to a new level in one of her many games; although her smile faltered when another gust of winter wind bit her again.

"Jeez, you are such a child sometimes; I'm not your mother you know…" Kagami stated as she pulled her own coat off and put it on the otaku's shoulders and after receiving a muffled thanks and a small glimpse of reddening cheeks Kagami jumped back into her earlier thought train.

Konata seemed to be her normal excitable self around them in private for the most part, although even then it had been toned down, but when they were in public Konata was much more passive and obedient of Kagami's commands to "Shut up" or "Don't do that".

Kagami wondered; did she get upset with being yelled at all the time? Kagami wrinkled her nose at that thought, now that she had gotten Konata to act decently in public settings she was beginning to question if she had done something wrong.

She didn't have any time left to think about it though since they had just reached the Izumi's house, so she would have to store the thoughts away for later.

The two quickly got changed, Kagami had started leaving clothes in the blunette's room since Konata abducting her was rapidly becoming a normal occurrence, and Kagami went to the living room while Konata went to see if anyone else was home.

"It looks like it's just you and me right now Kagamin~." Konata cooed as she began to set up the game after unlocking the front door, since Sojiro forgetting his key was a normal occurrence as well and before Kagami could protest Konata plopped down into her lap and began playing through the first level.

Seeing the game wasn't an issue for Kagami since Konata was so short and since the otaku was so small she didn't weigh enough to make Kagami's legs hurt; when all this was considered Kagami decided to just let Konata sit there if she wanted to so badly.

The two didn't talk since Konata was trying to focus on her game, but the opening tutorials held little interest for Kagami so she found her wandering in her thoughts again. Kagami wasn't sure how long she had been caught up in her musings, but a soft shaking in her lap brought her back into reality.

The first thing she noticed was the shaking was coming from Konata; the second thing she noticed was that the otaku did not have the appropriate apparel on. Even in a heated house one is supposed to wear heavier clothes during the winter months, but not Konata; the little imp insists that being comfy is better and wears her shorts and panda shirt all year round.

True she did most of her anime watching and console gaming from under the kotatsu, but still… And in the event she decides to abandon it for sitting in Kagami's lap; she gets very cold very fast, another fault of being so tiny Kagami guessed.

Kagami wasn't going to let the poor girl freeze, but there was something in the air that said "Don't break this" so Kagami did the only thing she could think of that would accomplish both of those goals…she wrapped her arms around Konata and pulled her into a close and cuddly hug.

Konata tensed at first and the whole room was stiff and unmoving, but after a few moments Konata relaxed into Kagami's hold and that's when it happened…

Kagami felt Konata's emotional shields go down and in the matter of seconds she felt every pent up emotion that was locked in the smaller girl's heart.

Sadness at being mocked and shunned by her pears... Envy of her friends and family for a multitude of reasons… Anger at her mother for leaving her… Anger at her father for not taking care of her better and stricter… Love for her father since he was all the close family she had left… Envy at families with lots of kids… Sadness at always being alone…

And the list went on. How long had Konata been feeling all those things? How long had she wanted to reach out and touch someone's heart so badly it hurt her? Is that the reason she had started acting better around her friends? In fear she would lose them, lose her…

Kagami found she held a special place in Konata's heart, but even with all the emotions and feelings Konata was pouring out the emotion she associated with Kagami was still locked up tight… But that didn't matter; Kagami already knew…

"You two sure are close; you guys dating yet?" Yui asked as she seemed to pop out of absolutely nowhere, causing Konata to jump a little and retract all her emotions as if Yui would find them just lying on the floor.

"Don't be silly Yui we're just playing a game, right Kagami?" Konata asked in a slightly stressed tone of voice as she tried to make that sentence sound as teasing as possible, but Kagami didn't buy it…not after feeling the flood of emotions the tiny girl had locked up inside her.

Always acting happy… Always making everyone else smile… Always helping her friends and family, asking nothing in return… Always trying to fit in and only receiving yells and anger as a return…

Kagami was sure now how she felt…

"That's not nice of you Konata, denying what we have so easily like that…" Kagami said with a pouting tone as she nuzzled the back of Konata's neck, making the older girl tense up so much she could barely breathe. Yui could see no was not the time for her presence so with two large steps she wa out of the room…

"I was just trying to make a joke; I guess I'm not that funny huh?" Konata asked in a small voice, her eyes never leaving the game.

"Not all the time, no." Kagami said with a small chuckle before whispering in Konata's ear…

"It's okay… I love you"

Then the flood of emotions…

Miyuki has a better body; everyone has a better body… I look like a child… _"It's okay… I love you"_ Tsukasa's a better cook then me; I can't make all your favorite dishes… _"It's okay… I love you" _I'm a freak, a weirdo… Nobody at school wants me around… _"It's okay… I love you"_ I never had a motherly figure so I don't really know how to act girly… _"It's okay… I love you"_ I love you so much it hurts, but I'm afraid you won't feel the same…

"_It's okay… I love you"_

The air was calm, the room was quite, and all the two girls could feel was the peace in each other's hearts.

"Hey Konata?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me play the next level?"

"Sure Kagami… Of course…"

**~End~**

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay give me some pairs guys! I can't write real good unless I have some motivations and inspiration. Or give me a location and I'll pick the pair (Like the mall, arcade, a bank vault...) or give me both location and pair! or trio... It's all up to you!**


	6. My Angel

_You Might Just Love the Girl If…_  
**By Flygon-sama~**

* * *

…_She saves you from your nightmares…_

* * *

"Okay we have popcorn, candies, pillows, blankets, the movie, and…Kagami did you guys get any drinks?" The fanged girl shouted into the kitchen after noticing the lack of fluid from her mental checklist.

"Sorry Misao they were out of the stuff we normally get when we got there; you're gonna have to make due with tea or water." Kagami shouted back as she and Konata continued to rummage about the kitchen looking for bowls that would be a suitable size for the popcorn.

Kagami had agreed to host a movie night at her house if both Konata and Misao scored high on their English test, which they did, but not until after an all-night study session with the twin-tailed girl.

"That's okay I brought some really awesome mango flavoring with me!" Misao said happily as she quickly accepted the water presented to her by Ayano and began squirting some of said flavoring into it.

"Do we have everything now?" Kagami asked as she and Konata exited the kitchen to rejoin the rest of the group having acquired the popcorn bowls.

"I still think we should have 'stew' with 'carrots, broccoli, onions'…" Konata said happily emphasizing each English word she spoke.

"Would you shut up already, we got it; you passed! Now can we start?" Kagami sighed loudly as she flopped onto the couch beside Matsuri.

"I'm sorry sis; could you wait just another minute while I go to the toilet?" Tsukasa asked with a small blush as she excused herself from the room.

"Hey Fangy let me have some of that stuff for my drink too~!" Konata cooed in a teasing tone as she pushed her cup towards Misao before turning to say something to Hiyori; Misao, who was currently in a conversation with Miyuki, only registered the snarky tone and decided to play a prank on the blunette.

"Okay Shorty McBluehair…" Misao laughed as she poured the entire content of the bottle into the cup…

* * *

The movie was a scary movie, obviously since they let Konata and Patty pick, and it went all out on the scary. Ghosts, Demons, Zombies, Reapers, Blood, Gore, the whole nine yards and by the end Miyuki and Tsukasa were reduced to mere puddles.

Luckily for the tiniest girl of their usual group she and Minami were with the Kobayakawa family on a weekend vacation, or she would have had nightmares for months.

After the movie was over the group dispersed to go and do other things, play video games or just talk; Miyuki decided just to head to bed and although Inori didn't show her fear of the movie visibly she was more than happy to allow Miyuki to crash in her room.

Tsukasa however, had started feeling quite nauseous and while the others began conversations about school and every day happenings or tournaments in Street Fighter she decided to head off to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

The warm water was heaven to the younger twin as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip into a silent bliss; if it had not been for the steady drop in the waters temperature Tsukasa might have fallen asleep standing there.

As Tsukasa stepped out of the shower the world around her began to spin; she had to focus quite hard on maintaining her balance. A barely audible hiss made the younger twin stop in her tracks and survey the room.

The first thing she noticed was that everything was a much darker color then it was supposed to be, the white floor was now a deep grey and the tan walls looked more like a moldy green color. The thing that freaked Tsukasa out the most was the fact that all the lights were now a deep red color…

Other than the color scheme everything else seemed to be normal so she continued walking to her discarded clothes; Tsukasa had only managed to get on her underwear when a massive pounding noise ripped through the air, followed by a sultry hiss.

"Tsukasa… Hurry Tsukasa, you are missing all the fun…"

The voice itself was terrible as it grated on the young girl's ears, it was almost like a snakes hiss, but much louder and of a higher pitch. However, it was the laugh that came shortly after that really scared her and made her wince at its volume.

Afraid now of leaving the bathroom Tsukasa was quick to turn and head back for the shower, but she stopped as small fanged faces began to appear in the corners of the room and near the floor around the tub.

Tsukasa did a quick survey of the room to find even more horrifying things lurking in the shadows and those things were slowly making their way towards her…

Holding her breath to stop the scream that so desperately wanted to rip through her throat, Tsukasa stepped out of the bathroom cautiously and into the hallway; once this strip of house was her only sanctuary at night when she was scared since it was always lit with a bright light, but now the whole hallway looked as if it was bathed in blood.

More of the small shadow monsters lurked in the corners and around the edge of the celling, occasionally swooping down at her or scurrying past her feet. But she didn't scream; Tsukasa knew that as soon as she did she would be found and until she could locate Kagami and find out what was going on being found was not an option.

The loud bangs continually got louder the closer she got to the stairs and there was so much hissing now, loud and uncontrolled; Tsukasa feared for her friends and family, but she thought once she made it passed the stairs, which looked as if they would fall apart under her weight, she would be safe…

…She was wrong…

The creatures were horrible, dark and shadowy; almost as if they were cloaking themselves. Tsukasa couldn't see them very well because of the haze covering her eyes, but by the way they were dancing around and chanting she could tell they weren't humans…

Demons… But why did they attack her house now? She needed to find the others; Tsukasa rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back into the living room again from her hiding place behind the wall at the end of the stairs.

…She wished she hadn't…

The whole living room was drenched in a blood red light that was only made more horrible by the small fires that were burning throughout the room. Puddles of blood littered the room and were splattered on the wall… Telling the younger twin that some of her dear friend's hadn't gotten away alive.

It was only when she saw two small ribbons resting in a puddle of blood that she allowed herself to gasp and start shedding tears…

One pointed at her and hissed, gaining all the others attentions; Tsukasa wasted no time in turning around and rushing back up the stairs. Tears falling from her eyes as she mentally mourned the loss of her twin.

As she ran the demons that had once watched her from the corners became far more aggressive in their attacks; they quickly swooped down in rapid succession and reached at her feet with long mangled arms. Somehow she had made it through them and quickly ducked into the first open door she saw.

It was Kagami's room… Tsukasa felt like breaking down, but knew she had to stay strong and survive if not for her own but Kagami's sake. She was relieved to note that other than the color change nothing was different or out of place in the room, but she couldn't relax for long as she heard the demons making their way up the stairs in pursuit.

Knowing she needed to hide she tried to find a place that demons would never think to look, sadly there were no places like that in Kagami's well-kept bedroom, especially since Kagami kept most of her things under her bed or in her closet.

Tsukasa started shaking violently as tears started to pour from her eyes and roll down her cheeks unrestrained; she had accepted that her end was near and there was no hope left for her. The short haired girl began to slowly back away from the door, eyes never leaving it, until her back hit the wall and as soon as one of the demons opened the door she flew into survival mode.

Grabbing the closest thing to her, which happened to be Kagami's desk lamp, she charged the demon baring her new weapon at it. She assumed she took the creature by surprise since it made no real attempt to stop her moment, one good swing clipping the demon in the jaw and it was down.

Tsukasa leapt over the motionless form in escape assuming the demon would be getting up shortly and after her again. Once she was in the hall she was confronted by yet another of the larger demons. The second demon was better prepared for her attack, probably from watching her down its comrade, as it raised its claws to attack her, but her swing was faster.

Two down and Tsukasa decided the best thing to do at this point was get out of the house; looking back in retrospect Tsukasa could have taken a closer look at the demons and assessed if they had any other weaknesses, or maybe gotten one to tell her what had happened to everyone she loved...but she knew that if she wanted to live she simply had to get away.

She traveled down the hallway quickly, probably making more noise then she needed too, but right now her mind was focused on survival and little things like stealth weren't important. She had made it half way down the stairs when two more of the demons charged her, thinking quickly Tsukasa threw the lamp at them as hard as she could and successfully knocked them down the stairs.

She jumped over their limp bodies as she reached the bottom and now weaponless ran full tilt towards the door, but right as she made it to the middle of the living room she slipped and fell on her face in a rather large puddle of blood. Tsukasa momentarily lost her control and let out a small screaming sob as she tried to wipe the bodily fluid off her face.

Misao? Patty? Matsuri? Which of them was currently smeared all over her half naked body? Tsukasa's mind was screaming in agony and pain as she sobbed, clawing at her body trying to get the blood off herself. It wasn't long before she was intercepted by another three of the demons; forcing herself to stand and continue running, since they were currently blocking her from the front door she turned and ran towards the backdoor located in the kitchen, grabbing a knife off the counter as she exited the house.

The outside was almost as horrible as the inside, dark grey grass was endlessly blowing in a dry and suffocating wind; large gnarled and dying trees were everywhere and the glowing yellow eyes that watched her from the shadows followed her every move.

Tsukasa reached up to wipe the sweat from her face and upon seeing the gooey red on her head remembered what had just happened in the past ten minutes. Dropping to her knees Tsukasa emptied the contents of her stomach into the grass, just when she thought she had finished being sick another image of a friend or family member being ripped to shreds or eaten alive passed through her mind and she would throw up once again.

Quickened footsteps were heard behind her and she knew they were coming for her; forcing herself up yet again she tried to press on, but this demon was faster than the others and within seconds Tsukasa felt its cold grip on her arm.

"NO!" Tsukasa screamed with as much force as she could, swinging her knife around wildly in hopes of hitting the demon despite being unable to see due to the tears hazing over her eyes.

The demon jumped back slightly as it narrowly dodged a slash to its midsection, but Tsukasa took this opportunity to send a swift kick to the demons stomach. It wasn't by any means a hard strike, but it was just enough to send the creature tumbling down the hill they had somehow climbed during their struggle.

As Tsukasa looked down the hill she saw another of the demons chasing after her, completely ignoring its fallen comrade as it walked up the hill.

This demon was walking, slowly and carefully, with its eyes never leaving Tsukasa. The younger twin knew this one was different and if it caught her she wouldn't be able to fight it off like the others.

Tsukasa wanted to turn and run far and fast, she wanted to hide in a tree or maybe in the temple, she wanted to stand and fight, she wanted to take revenge for her family and friends…

…but she couldn't…

Her head was exploding, she felt like throwing up again, her whole body ached and that was only the start of her troubles. But Tsukasa was determined to live so with whatever strength she had left she pulled herself towards the temple, sadly only making it to the small brunch pavilion before the walking demon caught her.

"Stay away from me you demon!" Tsukasa yelled as she turned around and swung the blade. The strike connected…

Tsukasa dropped the bloodied knife and staggered back, simply staring at the form before her trying to make out what it looked like through the haze covering her sight. She should have been feeling fear since the creature was no more than three feet from her…but the heart wrenching squeak that erupted from its throat when her blade connected with its flesh…

"Silly Tsukasa…" The voice said gently although laced with pain. "I'm no demon; I'm your guardian angel… I'm here to save you from this nightmare…" The voice was soft, like velvet; Tsukasa knew this could be a trap, but as the form lifted its arms in a sincere and welcoming fashion Tsukasa decided it was time to trust in fate…

She passed out in her angels embrace as it gently stroked her hair…

* * *

Tsukasa's eyes slowly opened and after a brief second of staring upwards began to scan the room; she found that everything was white and clean… She was in a hospital.

"How are you feeling Tsu?" A voice asked softly as a figure softly took a seat on the bed beside her; Tsukasa turned to look at said person and found a mass of cerulean hair.

"You made it out of there alive Kona-chan? I'm so happy…" Tsukasa smiled as relief flooded her heat, but it only lasted a second as she remembered how many of the others had been lost to the demons.

Konata 's hand slowly found Tsukasa's, the blunette's thumb slowly rubbing small circles on the top part of the younger twins left hand. "Tsu…you were hallucinating; Misao poured some weird drink flavoring stuff in your drink on accident…" Konata paused what she was saying, but her thumb never stopped its gentle and soothing movements.

"Then I…" Tsukasa couldn't find the ability inside herself to speak so Konata continued.

"It's a good thing we got you here when we did…you almost died…" Konata's voice was somber, but before Tsukasa could speak up Konata went on in a more light hearted tone. "But you didn't so it's all good!"

"What about the fire in the living room?" Tsukasa asked weakly as she tried to stop her head from spinning.

"My guess is that it was the TV and maybe our phones, we were using them to play music before the Jell-O war broke out." Konata said with a small laugh, it was painfully obvious to Tsukasa at how hard Konata was trying to keep things light hearted.

"What Jell-O war?" The short haired girl asked in confusion.

"Oh a few of us went to make Jell-O, this and that happened and we all found ourselves throwing it around the house; judging from how you acted when you fell in some I'd assume you thought it was blood." Konata said her fun tone straining to keep things as happy as she could.

"Then…the demons were…" Tsukasa said as a sudden wave of pain washed over her, not physical pain, but emotional.

"Yeah that was us, imagine how surprised we all were when you suddenly went on a rampage and started beating the hell out of us." Konata laughed good-naturedly, but Tsukasa just fell deeper into the terrible feeling swelling in her chest.

"The two I hit with the lamp?" Tsukasa asked as the events of the previous nigh became a little clearer the harder she thought about them.

"Misao was the first one you got and you wacked her hard enough to knock her out for the next couple hours; she said she asked you what you were doing and then you just bolted at her and that was it." Konata said with a small chuckle, her thumb never stopping its small movements and helping to keep Tsukasa calm.

"What about the second one?" Tsukasa said even softer than before.

"The second was Kagami… She had time to throw up her hands after watching Misao go down, but the bulb part of the lamp still got around her defenses and gave her quite the bump. The two on the stairs were Matsuri and Hiyori; luckily they weren't high enough on the stairs to hurt themselves too bad by the fall." Konata answered honestly, figuring Tsukasa deserved to know the truth.

"I… I…" Tsukasa murmured as she felt tears start to slide down her cheeks at the thought of how badly she must have hurt all her friend's and even her own family.

"It's okay, none of us blame you for what happened; Patty even said for me to tell you that you have quite the good kicking leg." Konata teased trying her best to stop Tsukasa from crying or even worse blame herself for any of her actions.

"But I… I…" Horror wash over the younger girl's face as she hazily remembered what had happened right before she passed out. "Kona-chan, why won't you turn and face me…?" Tsukasa asked softly as tears began to pour from her eyes unrestrained now.

Konata had in fact only turned slightly to her left when she sat down and most of her body was hidden from Tsukasa.

"We don't blame you Tsukasa; you were in pain and seeing awful things… You were only doing what you thought was the best thing to do and we will never hold that against you." Konata said strictly, the playfulness from her voice gone.

Tsukasa wasn't listening, instead she was slowly getting into an upright position and once she had achieved that she began to slowly turn Konata so that the smaller girl was facing her. Konata didn't put up a fight and allowed herself to be moved by the younger girl.

Pain shot through Tsukasa's heart at the sight of her angels face; Konata's right eye was covered in a white gauzy bandage that was wrapped around her head, the small red patches let Tsukasa know all the damage she had done.

When Tsukasa swung her knife at the "Angel" she cut its right eye… Konata's right eye… She wounded Konata's right eye… She would never be able to forgive herself.

"Will it heal!? Did I blind you?" Tsukasa shouted in pure agony as she shook Konata by the shoulders a little franticly; the look that crossed Konata's face was all she needed, but she let Konata answer all the same.

"The doctors are not sure just yet, I'm supposed to go get surgery for it and he says there is a possibility that I'll be able to see out of it again." Konata said awkwardly as she tried to make it sound as best she could and still keep away from lying to the innocent girl.

"I'm so sorry Kona-chan… I'm so sorry…" Tsukasa fell limp into Konata's arms, feeling absolutely worthless to absolutely everything. "I don't even deserve to live after all the pain I caused; you should have let me die." The younger twin stated deadly as all emotion started to drain from her, as if they were colors on a water painting left out in the rain.

"Don't say that, we would all miss you so much." Konata whispered as she pulled the girl into a tight hug. "I'll always be here for you Tsu…" Konata trailed off as she started to rock Tsukasa back and forth.

She would make it better, she would fix what she had done, and she would apologize and then apologize again until they could truly forgive her… But right now she would just enjoy the feeling of being held in her angel's arms.

"Thank you for saving me… Kona-angel…"

* * *

**Ending Notes: Okay so I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind EtherealFox, but once I read your review it wouldn't leave my mind... Sorry Konami izumi and Calimero92 your stories are in the works, but this one just ate up all of my brain so I had to get it out first. And a fun little side note I finally have an Xbox live account so if anybody has one and wants to be friend's send he a little friend thingy okay! :3**

**I don't usually write stuff like this... In fact this is the first time I've tried to write horror so cut me a little slack okay? I even listened to the Madoka Magica soundtrack while writing to enhance the creepy vibe!**

**Request from: ****EtherealFox**


	7. Forgiven

_You Might Just Love the Girl If…_  
**By Flygon-sama~**

* * *

…_You forgive her…_

* * *

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star I want to hit you with my car. Throw you from a tree so high, in hopes you break your neck and die. Toss you in a pool of sharks, lock you outside after dark. Pull the hairs out of your head, and hide something stinky under your bed. Oh please, Oh please just disappear I really hate you… You're a queer…"

"I take it you're still mad at me for stealing your pudding?"

"Die."

"Yep, you're still mad."

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star I'm sorry for taking your pudding jar. I want to hug you not two times but three, in hopes that you might be forgiving of me. I was a fool to take what was yours, maybe to compensate I'll do some of your chores. Eating that pudding filled my mind with glee, I had no idea it would make you so pissed at me. Oh please, Oh please forgive me dear sis being shunned by you is simply amiss… I love you…"

"…"

"Do you forgive me Matsuri? I really am sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah I forgive you Inori, jeez…"

"… You're blushing right now aren't you?"

"I AM NOT!

"Awwww so cute!"

"Die!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

**Ending Notes: So I was in Sociology class and then suddenly *WHAP* Inspiration slapped me in the face! I heard a friend say the first part of my poem and so I reworded it a little and extended it, all within class… Yeah I can't focus, but what do you expect from a 6-8:45 P.M. class!?**

**There were a few little poems that didn't make it into the final cut like: "Trip and fall flat on your face, spray you in the eyes with mace." And "Fail to fall asleep at night, find your favorite dress is too tight." Then who can forget "Run and kiss you on the cheek, bring out the side of you that's really meek"**

**It wasn't until the fourth or fifth line that this became a Matsuri X Inori story; the first few minutes of writing it was a KonaKaga with Konata being the angry one, so here is a small poem that I came up for Konata before it was scrapped and the main characters changed: "I hope you're attacked by cats and dogs, then lose all your Pikmin to Pollywogs." **


	8. Blushing

_You Might Just Love the Girl If…_  
**By Flygon-sama~**

* * *

…_You are happiest to see her blush…_

* * *

**(Kagami POV)**

"Konata knock it off already!" I shout loudly as the little blue haired devil cries mockingly as she runs behind Tsukasa for protection and of course Tsukasa just giggles and lets Konata have her way.

"Kagami is so cute when she blushes like that!" Konata coos joyfully from behind my twin, only making my already red face an even deeper shade.

I would like to say that I've seen the little brat slip and do something embarrassing, or at least be embarrassed about something, but it has never happened. Even with everything she does, the stunts she pulls, and her blatant lack of awareness of her environment I have never seen her blush or get flustered…not once.

My thoughts have seemingly taken over, because when my mind clears I am walking a few paces behind Miyuki and Tsukasa and judging from the stores in front and beside of us we have already covered a good distance of the mall.

Now where is that little…? Oh my god…

I didn't see her in front of us so the only logical thing to do is glance behind us right? It's a good thing I did too; otherwise I might have missed it.

Konata had stopped about seven feet from where we were currently walking; her eyes seemed to be unwaveringly locked on a store display. The blue haired girl I call my best friend simply stood there in the middle of the mall, seemingly entranced with a small store that I had easily over looked.

But what immediately caught my attention was not the fact she was staring at a random store; she does that at Gamers and any other Manga shop she happens upon. Nor was it the fact that she had stopped in the middle of the malls main walk way since she is pretty inconsiderate about those types of things.

No what captivated every ounce of my attention was the small, barely noticeable, light pink blush that stained her cheeks…barely noticeable…but I saw it.

"Meowchi's huh?" I mumble under my breath with a small smile as I make my way into the store and buy a cute pink plush toy that matches the blush on Konata's face perfectly. I walk back out into the mall after a few minutes of shopping and luckily Konata has yet to move from entranced location in the middle of the walk way path.

I smile wide as I pull the toy out of the bag, stride over to the tiny girl, and softly place her arms around it so that she is hugging it to her chest. Her eyes widen as she looks down at the new toy in her arms; she quickly opens her mouth, but before she can say anything I whisper quietly in her ear:

"You are so cute when you blush like that…"

My desired reaction; the one thing I've always wanted to see from her is finally happening right before my eyes… Konata is blushing! Sure she tried to hide it with her new plush toy, but she couldn't cover her face fast enough and even still her ears are still burning red so I can finally say that I have caught her blushing!

"Thank you… Kagami…" Konata mutters adorably as she deeply inhales the strawberry scent of the toy, before letting out a soft purr-like mewling sound.

Damn, now I'm blushing too… Aw man, not cool…


End file.
